Eight Letters, three words, one meaning
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: Harry potter and Demelza robins's story! i really don't know demelza's age so i made her 16. just read to find out!


"Gryffindor wins!!!"

The loud cheer, mostly from the Gryffindor stand, almost made my ears pop out. Our team just won against the Slytherins; two hundred and ten from fifty of Slytherin. It was my first match and I was so happy we won. We all cheered in the air while our captain, the famous Harry Potter, was hugging each and everyone.

"Demelza! You're spectacular!" he came and hugged me, but to tell you I didn't hug him back. That was quite an assessment because I made four of the goals in our score. He hugged me until we touched the grounds with our feet. If you think Harry and I had a very romantic hug on the ground, like I would likely not to have one, and then think again.

Before I could even say he's great also, he just stormed away and hugged Ginny longer than expected. Ohh… how bad I felt…

I was completely ignored AGAIN. I can feel I'm always out of place. Ever since I came to Hogwarts five years ago, I only made a few friends, really few friends. Well, it's my doing also. I was so stubborn to know anyone; I'm too ugly to befriend girls in my house and I'm to shy to know boys. I'm a complete loser I might add. I can count my friends in one hand; Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Peakes, my one and only guy friend. But when I decided to join the Quidditch team I made a little progress, if you can call it progress. I made friends with the whole Qudditch team including Harry Potter's best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Well, at least Hermione said "Hi" to me before our Quidditch match and Ron, you can say we ARE friends because he just punched me in my mouth, on which Harry healed, and merely made me cry because he was into shouting me. Luckily Peakes told him to stop doing it after I ran off the field on out practice. Haha!! We are friends!!

As they cheered, I sneaked out of it and gone to the changing room. I didn't even bother to wait for them anymore because they won't even wait for me! Well… how boring am i…

Once all my teammates made their way to the changing room, I was already wearing my school uniform and robes and was ready to go back to the common room. I even heard Dean screamed at my back "Party in the common room said Seamus!!!"

Yeah… wow…

To tell you, I'm not that party animal and I'm definitely not a killjoy! Well, what's the point on cheering and having party? It's just we won the first Quidditch match this season and so?! It's not like we already win the House cup. But then, what can I do? I'm JUST Demelza Robins…

"Hey Demelza!" who the heck is calling me?!

"Ms. Demelza Robins!! Wait up!!" I recognized the voice.

"Oi Peakes, you need anything?"

"No.. I just wanted to say nice game and can I walk to the common room with you?"

WAIT A MINUTE! I know what you're thinking. You think he likes me that's why he asked me that…haha…just laugh because he doesn't. He's having a big crush with one of the seventh year Ravenclaw. Not Cho Chang! She's already off the cutie list. Uhm… I can't remember the name. All I know is that she's in Ravenclaw. I don't bloody care.

"So?" Peakes asked me again.

"Okay." I answered back.

We had a little detour in the library because he needed a book in transfiguration. I already knew why he even asked me to go with him. It's because he knew that I'm good at transfiguration and I completely know that answer on the essay assignment

"Next time don't be lazy looking. If I'm not even exhausted, I won't even go with you." I mumbled to him as he copy the answer.

When we arrived at the common room, all people were cheering, lots of butter beer on every table and some of the Gryffindor were dancing. Peakes left me and joined the fun. I began to walk to the dormitory but someone called me back.

"Hey Demelza, cheer a bit!" It was Ginny. I glanced at her and gave her a smile. But I didn't cheer. I continued walking at the dormitory when…

"Oooppss… sorry!!"

What on earth were they thinking?! Snogging in the common room? So disgusting! Should at least get a deserted room or anything were they can spill their love all over. People these days…

And wait a second! Is that Ron… with LAVANDER BROWN?!?!

What's going on with the world?

"You have seen them also?"

A voice said at my back as I turned my glance away from the two snogging person.

"Yeah, a bit… disgusting I might add."

It was indeed Harry.

"Hahaha… I have no comment about that."

I really do mean it was disgusting. I'm not yet having my first kiss but I don't really like to have one right now. I would like my first kiss from the man destined for me. Well, practically teens my age had their first and maybe a couple of times more. But not me… never…

Harry might not think it's disgusting because I heard Ginny yelled at Ron that Harry snogged Cho Chang. So that's why he won't comment about snogging.

"Demelza? Are you alright?" Harry said. I was out of my mind again.

"Oh… sorry."

"Do you like some butter beer? I'll get you some."

"Oh no! I mean thank you for your kindness but I'm already tired. I want to get some rest."

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah… really."

"OK"

I murmured goodnight and walked away.

The next day was just another ordinary day for me. As usual, I woke up the earliest of all the Gryffindor girls, well even the whole Gryffindor house I might add. I quickly took a nice warm bath and arranged all things for the day. I wore my neatly pressed school uniform and robes. My skirt was two inches above my knee, and I completely hate it. Well, not my legs are piggy, I just don't want to expose my bare skin. But what can I do, it's the uniform here. I pulled my hair into a ponytail while my bangs dangle in my forehead. I've always my hair to cover them, even my big brown eyes. Why? Because many people said that I look very much alike to Hermione because of my eyes. But I don't have that bushy hair and that bossy voice.

I have soft voice… very little…

I walked out of the portrait hole and headed fast to the Great hall. But to my dismay, I wasn't alone.

There was another person inside, sitting in the Gryffindor table. It was him, the famous Harry Potter.

I quickly turned around to leave, but he noticed me already.

"Hey Demelza!!" he shouted at my back. What would he be doing here in the Great Hall this time?

Great Demelza, of course he's here for breakfast!! You're being stupid again.

I turned around and saw him looking at me. I felt my stomach lurching but I ignored it.

"Are you here for breakfast?" he asked me. I guess I wasn't just the one stupid now.

"Yeah." I walked forward and sat a few feet away from him. After I sat, the food just popped out.

I started eating my breakfast but I felt someone's eye on me.

"Do you want some?" I asked Harry. He tore his gaze at me and stared down at his plate.

BOYS….


End file.
